This invention relates to apparatus for dispensing containers from a stack of nested containers, and more particularly to such apparatus for dispensing cups or the like, each having an outwardly extending rim, from a stack in which the cups are nested one within another.
The present invention is especially concerned with dispensing apparatus which is adjustable for handling containers of different size (i.e., having different rim diameters) within a range of sizes, such as 6 oz.-16 oz. paper cups. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,899,102, 3,279,652 and 3,071,292 for dispensing apparatus generally in the field of this invention.